This invention relates to a composition for stabilizing an enzyme-containing reagent.
It is known in the prior art that one way to prolong the useful life of reagents which include enzymes is to supply such reagents in a dry form. It is also known that when such dry reagents are made up into aqueous liquid systems they rapidly loose their activity, such that after a relatively short time they can no longer be used. Such loss of activity often occurs in less than 24 hours, even when the reagent is refrigerated. As a result, a considerable amount of time must be spent in preparing fresh liquid reagent systems.